Mi pequeño hermano
by Makie Karin
Summary: En esta familia, él era el hermano mayor. /Este fic participa en el "Mes de apreciación Agosto 2016 Noise Marie" del forro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas".
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** Ningún personaje es mío. Todos son de Hoshino Katsura, que no oye que reclamamos a Lavi.

 ** _Personaje principal:_** Noise Marie.

 ** _Anuncio:_** Este fic participa en el reto "Mes de apreciación Agosto 2016, Noise Marie" Del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas".

 ** _Resumen:_** En esta familia, él era el hermano mayor.

 ** _Título:_** Mi pequeño hermano.

 ** _Tipo de ruido:_** Insoportable.

 ** _Palabras:_** 438 palabras (Según Word)

Hola. De nuevo yo con un nuevo reto. Jeje. Espero que les guste.

* * *

 ** _El deseo tonto de tener ojos._**

* * *

En lo largo de su vida, Marie había escuchado todo tipo de ruidos. Algunos agradables, otros insoportables, algunos que ni siquiera escuchó, pero nada comparado con lo de ahora.

Cuando él solo era un niño nunca le llegó a importar demasiado los diferentes sonidos. Pues en ese entonces tenía dos ojos capaces de ver a su alrededor. Sin embargo, ahora, en este preciso momento aquel grito era doloroso, insoportable. Tanto que no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas.

Antes de ese grito desgarrador, no recuerda muy bien que es lo que pasó o mejor dicho que escuchó. Recuerda que estaba enfrentado a Akumas. Que había mucho ruido. También recuerda que estaba con Kanda, Tiedoll y algunos otros buscadores. Recuerda escuchar todos sus latidos de corazón.

Pero algo que no podrá olvidar es aquel grito que resonó en sus oídos. Era algo desgarrador y… Marie no sabía que había pasado. Maldición si al menos hubiera escuchado algo. Sí al menos hubiera podido ver que Kanda estaba siendo atacado por tantos Akumas.

Sí… al menos hubiera reaccionado al escuchar ese grito:

—¡Yu-kun!

Tiedoll siempre se preocupaba por ellos dos. El francés los consideraba como sus hijos. Así que en campo de batalla el autonombrado "Padre" siempre cuidaba a sus hijos. Pero esta vez no supo bien qué es lo pasó, pues solo escuchó ese grito ¿Qué ocurrió para que Kanda acabara en el suelo con su corazón casi parándose?

Luego escuchó una risa. Esos malditos Akumas.

Escuchó a los buscadores corriendo para intentar salvar a Kanda. Mientras que él no tuvo otra opción más que seguir aniquilando a esos bastardos de los Akumas.

Según informan los buscadores, Kanda aun con la sangre perdida sonrió algo burlón y dijo algo así como "Váyanse, yo no moriré aquí". Los buscadores se negaron, pero al final el japonés les exigió que se vayan, pero también pidió que le dijeran a Tiedoll que no era su padre y que nunca lo sería. También dijo que le dijeran a Marie un: "Soy libre".

Al escuchar eso Marie lloró. _Ese tonto de Kanda._

Kanda ya no estaba en este mundo. Su tatuaje había llenado casi todo el pecho del japonés o eso es lo que le contaron. Marie ante los gritos desesperados de que daba Tiedoll al ver a su aprendiz muerto, solo pudo rosar su mano contra la piel fría del cadáver. Y desear haberlo protegido mejor, pues él era el hermano mayor y debía proteger a su hermanito.

Lloró en silencio, mientras deseaba haberlo visto una vez en toda su vida y así tener una imagen mental de cómo era.

Maldita sea.

Era un deseo tonto.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Esto conjunto de drabbles se trataran de la relación de hay entre Marie y Kanda. Este sería como el último, los demás serán con un Kanda vivito y coleando XD.

En fin, espero que les haya interesado. Nos leemos en pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Rated:_** K (plus)

 ** _Palabras:_** 371 palabras (Según Word)

Hola. Sigo con la historia.

* * *

 ** _El pequeño malhumorado._**

* * *

—¿No puedes ver?

Marie negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Marie no sabía cómo era el niño, solo sabía que tenía la voz curiosamente infantil y algo molesta. Qué después de tener una pelea con alguien que no sabe nada, su voz cambio a una débil, pero seguía pareciendo que el niño estaba molesto. No pudo evitar reír un poco.

—¿De qué ríes? ¿Eh? ¿Te estas burlando de mí bastardo?

Vaya niño más violento.

—No —Comentó el nuevo ciego mientras formaba una sonrisa.— ¿Qué edad tienes niño?

—Ya te dije que no soy un niño, tengo un nombre y más te vale decirme por el —Hubo un silencio— No se cuentos años tengo, pero… ellos dicen que tengo así.

—¿Cuántos?

—Así —volvió a repetir molesto— ¿No ves mis dedos?

—No puedo ver.

—Ah…

Marie disfrutaba la compañía de ese niño. Con tan poca memoria, falta de sensibilidad, no sabía contar su edad y tampoco parecía estar muy seguro de que ese número misterioso sea el verdadero. Ese niño de seguro que tenía unos 7 años o quizás unos seis. Aunque… era muy fuerte para ser de esa edad y…

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Ellos me dicen Yu.

No comprendió eso de "ellos me dicen"

—¿Entonces no vez nada de nada?

—No.

—¿Y por cuento tiempo estarás así?

Se notaba que era un niño. Rió un poco.

—Para siempre.

—¿Para siempre? —Marie asintió— ¿Y nunca podrás volver a ver? —Volvió asentir— Vaya que horrible debe ser, ser un humano.

—¿Y tú no eres un humano? —No hubo respuesta. Él botó un suspiro y buscó con su mano la cabeza del niño. Una vez que la encontró despeino los cabellos sedosos por un rato— Claro que eres un humano, Yu.

—¡Deja de hacer eso o te matare! —Botó su mano.

Vaya niño más malcriado. Rió.

—Ma-kun. Me alegro tanto que sigas vivo —Era la voz del general Tiedoll. La voz del francés era como siempre algo calmado y serio— También me alegro mucho que ya haya conocido a tu nuevo hermano menor.

—¿Hermano menor…? —Susurró Yu.

—Desde partir de hoy, Ma-kun y Yu-kun, son hermanos. ¿Comprendes Marie? Debes protegerlo bien.

Marie asintió.

—¿¡Qué es un hermano!?

Yu volvió a preguntar. Y Marie a reír.

* * *

Yu es tan lindo de niño. ¿A qué no?

Me gusto está parte, pues fue fácil de escribir y algo ligero. Espero que a ustedes les guste también.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Género:_** Supernatural.

 ** _Palabras:_** 396 palabras (según Word)

Hola. Marie me inspira.

* * *

 ** _Humanidad._**

* * *

Supo que Kanda se había cruzado de brazos. Tampoco debía tener ojos para saber que este mismo había fruncido el ceño. A pesar que Kanda tenía unos 15 años, aun parecía ser un niño. Marie suspiró un poco mientras que seguía caminado recto.

Al menos no había ningún Akuma cerca, al menos no ahora.

—¿Qué pasó Yu?

—Te dije que me llamaras Kanda, Marie. Deja de decirme así.

—Cuando me conociste me insistías que te llamara por tu nombre.

—Eso fue otra época. Así que deja de llamarme así.

Se encogió de hombros y accedió lo pedido. ¿Esto era una rebeldía que sufren los adolescentes? Tampoco podía hacer más. Kanda era muy terco como para aceptar algo. Marie siguió caminado tranquilo y sabía que su compañero estaba cansado de estar buscando la inocencia. Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas. Kanda no servía para buscar inocencias, aun le desesperaba ese tipo de cosas. En definitiva aun necesitaba que le ayudara. Porque él era su hermano mayor.

—¿Aun no hay señales de esa cosa?

Ahí se dio cuenta que había ruido de Akumas. Advirtió a Kanda y mientras lo hacía uno de esos Akumas malditos quiso aprovechar para atacarlo. El australiano no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, pero Kanda sí. Solo escuchó un sonido de queja de parte de Kanda, mientras le gritaba que estuviera más atento. Supo que le filo de la espada de su hermano ya había acabado con se Akuma y que estaban cayendo gotas de sangre al piso.

—Kanda ¿Te ha dañado?

Con su mano palmo el cuerpo delgado del japonés. Mientras que sentía que Kanda ya no tenía un parte de su brazo izquierdo. Se asustó demasiado.

—No te preocupes Marie —La voz de este estaba algo áspera. Botó su mano—. Estaré bien.

—¿Cómo estarás bien Kanda? El Akuma te ha dado y…

—No soy a morir.

Por la cabeza del ciego pasaba el hecho que Kanda era muy terco para aceptar que estaba muriendo. Marie se sintió molesto consigo mismo, el debería estar muriendo y no su hermanito. Pero después de unos segundos ya no había ruido de la sangre cayendo. Unos minutos después Kanda ya tenía los dos brazos sanos. No entendió nada.

—¿Qué pasó?

Sintió que Kanda le vio por unos segundos. Pero luego solo escuchó un suspiro.

—No soy humano, Marie.

Y Kanda habló un poco, Marie siguió escuchando.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Supongo que es supernatural pues aparecen demonios. En fin espero que les guste.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Emoción:_** Ansiedad.

 ** _Palabras:_** 383 (Según Word).

Hola. Vengo con el último drabble. Espero que les guste.

* * *

 ** _Dejó de ser un juego._**

* * *

 _Marie despeinó los cabellos sedosos. En este mismo momento no había ruido alguno, más que del viento soplando. Tiedoll se había quedado callado. El francés pasaba el lápiz por una superficie que pensaba que era papel._

 _—Déjame Marie._

 _Kanda gruñó ante el acto habitual que daba el australiano. Extrañamente el japonés no botó la mano de Marie que aun reposaba en su cabeza. Eso era raro. El australiano suponía que aunque no lo pareciera, a Kanda le había dolido la muerte de un hermano. El hermano del medio de esta rara familia._

 _Su hermanito ya había madurado, tenía 18 años en ese momento y ahora negaba a mostrar algún tipo de emoción. Aún seguía siendo muy terco, en ello no había cambiado nada. Pero aun así Marie sabía que Kanda tenía emociones y ahora mismo este estaba triste. Él debía que ser fuerte. Claro, a él también le había dolido la muerte de Deisya, pero… hey, era el hermano mayor y debía ser fuerte._

 _Marie se sentía algo molesto consigo mismo, pues no había protegido a su otro hermano menor. Él debía ser que protegiera a sus hermanos. Él quería protegerlos porque este juego de la familia dejó de ser un simple juego y se volvió real. Al menos para Marie si lo era._

 _—Kanda, no te pongas triste por Deisya —Escuchó el leve sonido de la boca de Kanda abriéndose para reclamar, pero él prosiguió—. Ya que él ahora es libre. Por fin ya no está atado a esta guerra._

 _Hubo silencio, sí, uno donde parecía que el japonés meditaba. Tiedoll dejó de hacer ruido con su lápiz y suspiro._

 _—Tienes razón Ma-kun. No podemos llorar su perdida._

 _El autonombrado padre respiro fuerte. Marie supuso que el francés estaba llorando._

 _Tenía razón… Deisya era libre. Pero había muerto y él no pudo hacer nada ¿Qué pasaría si de nuevo él no podría proteger a otro hermano?_

 _Que muera Kanda lo ponía ansioso. No quería que ese día llegara._

 _Porque Kanda era su pequeño hermano._

 _Su querido hermanito. Que lo vio desde que era un niño._

.

Lástima que nunca pudo protegerlo. Ni antes ni ahora.

Cómo mucho después se enteró Marie. Kanda había muerto protegiéndolo de un Akuma. Pues a Kanda, aunque lo niegue, este tonto juego también se volvió real.

* * *

Fin.

¿Qué tal?

Bueno el final va más con el principio. En el primer drabble puse que Kanda murió. Los demás son como recuerdos de Marie. Al final… bueno, se siente impotente y molesto pues Marie nunca pudo protegerlo… Oh, bueno, creo que ahora voy más con lo triste, lo cual es raro. En fin, espero que les guste.

Ya cumplí con el reto… ahora solo me falta dos.

Ah, sí se les olvidó, esta linda historia (?) participa en el "Mes de apreciación Noise Marie Agosto 2016" Del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas".

Espero que les guste.

Hasta la otra.


End file.
